fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe
Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe is a fanon game by Fanofkinopio. It is the first game by him to reveal its developer company name, Fanofkinopio Inc.. The custom workers are only available in this game. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Bake Station * Cut Station Customers * Lily (Tutorial) * Doris (After Tutorial) * Platinum (Random) * Jenna (Random) * Tayuya (Random) * Claudia (Random) * Sra. Espindola (Random) * Ophelia (Random) * Pride (Random) * Dave (Time) * Nei (Time) * Sebastian (Time) * Kitty (Time) * Shinichi (Time) * Chet (Time) * Donix (Time) * Maria (Time) * Tori (Time) * Cinbara (Time) * Robin (Time) * Squall (Time) * Sarah (Time) * Aggy (Time) * Passac Pol (Time) * Jill Smith (Time) * Rie (Time) * Rob D. (Time) * Araceli (Time) * Brandon (Time) * Joaquin (Time) * Rika (Time) * Mitama (Day 2) * Bella (Rank 3) * Tony (Rank 4) * Nolan (Rank 5) * Astra (Rank 6) * Amanda (Rank 7) * Flora (Rank 8) * Dennis (Rank 9) * Christian II (Rank 10) * Tess (Rank 11) * Jill (Rank 12) * September (Rank 13) * Adam (Rank 14) * Annie (Rank 15) * Azura (Rank 16) * Aliah (Rank 17) * Mosia Pol (Rank 18) * Quicksilver (Rank 19) * Phil Smith (Rank 20) * Peter (Rank 21) * Wester (Rank 22) * Penelope (Rank 23) * Onill (Rank 24) * Ai (Rank 25) * Christine (Rank 26) * Bianca (Rank 27) * Samantha (Rank 28) * Sylvina (Rank 29) * Lucas (Rank 30) * Sparkle (Rank 31) * Lizzy (Rank 32) * Oliver (Rank 33) * Charlie (Rank 34) * Actor (Rank 35) * Lovie (Rank 36) * Nestor (Rank 37) * Jackson (Rank 38) * Monica (Rank 39) * Fowlwing (Rank 40) * Ricki (Rank 41) * Lorenz (Rank 42) * Heather (Rank 43) * Brittany (Rank 44) * Noah (Rank 45) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 46) * Mary (Rank 47) * Jade (Rank 48) * JK55556 (Rank 49) * Yume (Rank 50) * Antonio (Rank 51) * Isabelle (Rank 52) * Lilli (Rank 53) * Mason (Rank 54) * BBQ Fan (Rank 55) * Mae (Rank 56) * Lachesis (Rank 57) * Myrrh (Rank 58) * Ikebana (Rank 59) * Savannah (Rank 60) * Starr (Rank 61) * Charlotte (Rank 62) * Logan (Rank 63) * France (Rank 64) * Papa Lewis (Rank 65) Closers Bold depicts that the closer is a local * Serra (Monday) * Berri (Tuesday) * Celica (Wednesday) * Luca (Thursday) * Kumi (Friday) * George (Saturday) * Christina (Food Critic) (Sunday) Locals Bold depicts that the local is a closer * Serra * Astra * Luca * Peter * Christine * Sparkle * Lovie * Ricki * Starr Ingredients Crusts * Traditional Crust (Start) * Crispy Crust (Start) * Cheesy Crust (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Christian II) * Thin n' Crispy Crust (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Sylvina) * Garlic Knot Crust (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Yume) * Thick Crust (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Starr) Pizza Sauces Bold denotes that it is available as a sauce. * Papa Lewis' Classic Marinara (Start) * Creamy Alfredo Sauce (Start) * Hummus (Unlocked on Day 2 with Mitama) * Spicy Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Nolan) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Onill) * Tapenade (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Fowlwing) * Ranch (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Ikebana) Sauces Bold denotes that it is available as a pizza sauce. * Tomato Sauce (Start) * Mayonnaise (Start) * Spicy Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Nolan) * Aioli Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Dennis) * Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Azura) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Onill) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Actor) * Sriracha Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Mae) Cheeses * Standard Mozzarella (Start) * Cheddar Cheese (Start) * Shredded Provolone Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Bella) * Provel Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Phil Smith) * Parmesan Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Noah) Bake Levels * Light Bake (1/4 of a meter) * Medium Bake (2/4 of a meter) * Well-done Bake (3/4 of a meter) Toppings * Onions (Start) * Pepperoni (Start) * Olives (Start) * Sausage (Start) * Green Capsicum (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Tony) * Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Astra) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Tess) * Tomatoes (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Adam) * Basil Leaf (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Annie) * Red Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Quicksilver) * Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Peter) * Chicken Pieces (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Ai) * Meatballs (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Christine) * Prawn (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Lucas) * Salami (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Sparkle) * Prosciutto (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Charlie) * Anchovies (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Lovie) * Broccoli (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Monica) * Ricotta Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Ricki) * Ham (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Brittany) * Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Fanofkinopio) * Fried Chicken Strips (Unlocked at Rank 49 with JK55556) * Artichoke Heart (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Antonio) * Habanero Pepper (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mason) * Eggplant (Unlocked at Rank 55 with BBQ Fan) * Lobster (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Savannah) * Caramelised Onion (Unlocked at Rank 64 with France) * Peperoncini (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Lewis) Slice Quantities * Quarters * Sixths * Eighths * Squares Holidays Bold depicts that the holiday is a new holiday. * Comet Con (Ulir), unlocked with Astra at Rank 6, favoured by Astra, Amanda, Flora, Dennis, Christian II, Lily, Doris and Platinum. * Oktoberfest (Fjalar), unlocked with Tess at Rank 11, favoured by Tess, Jill, September, Adam, Annie, Jenna, Tayuya and Claudia. * Halloween (Thrud), unlocked with Azura at Rank 16, favoured by Azura, Aliah, Mosia Pol, Quicksilver, Phil Smith, Sra. Espindola, Ophelia and Pride. * Cup Day (Ced), unlocked with Peter at Rank 21, favoured by Peter, Wester, Penelope, Onill, Ai, Dave, Nei and Sebastian. * Christmas (Bragi), unlocked with Christine at Rank 26, favoured by Christine, Bianca, Samantha, Sylvina, Lucas, Kitty, Shinichi and Chet. * New Year (Heim), unlocked with Sparkle at Rank 31, favoured by Sparkle, Lizzy, Oliver, Charlie, Actor, Donix, Maria and Tori. * Valentine's Day (Baldr), unlocked with Lovie at Rank 36, favoured by Lovie, Nestor, Jackson, Monica, Fowlwing, Cinbara, Robin and Squall. * St. Paddy's Day (Hezul), unlocked with Ricki at Rank 41, favoured by Ricki, Lorenz, Heather, Brittany, Noah, Sarah, Aggy and Passac Pol. * Fanofkinopio's Birthday (Od), unlocked with Fanofkinopio at Rank 46, favoured by Fanofkinopio, Mary, Jade, JK55556, Yume, Jill Smith, Rie and Rob D.. * Cinco de Mayo (Njörun), unlocked with Antonio at Rank 51, favoured by Antonio, Isabelle, Lilli, Mason, BBQ Fan, Araceli and Brandon. * Summer Luau (Dain), unlocked with Mae at Rank 56, favoured by Mae, Lachesis, Myrrh, Ikebana, Savannah, Joaquin, Rika and Mitama. * Starlight Jubilee (Neir), unlocked with Starr at Rank 61, favoured by Starr, Charlotte, Logan, France, Papa Lewis, Bella, Tony and Nolan. Holiday Ingredients Comet Con * Meteor Crust (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Astra) * Pulsar Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Space Ration Onion (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Amanda) * Moon Munch (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Flora) Oktoberfest * Brez'n Crust (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Tess) * Jaeger Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Oktoberfest) * Bratwurst (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Jill) * Brathendl (Unlocked at Rank 13 with September) Halloween * Ecto Crust (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Azura) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Aliah) * Eerie Eggplant (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Mosia Pol) Cup Day * Goat's Cheese Crust (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Peter) * Roasted Beetroot Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cup Day) * Lamb Pieces (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Wester) * Quail Egg (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Penelope) Christmas * Peppermint Crust (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Christine) * Romesco Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Goose (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Bianca) * Christmas Vegetables (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Samantha) New Year * Rainbow Crust (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Sparkle) * Nacho Cheese Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Gorgonzola (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Lizzy) * Sausage Stuffed Mushroom (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Oliver) Valentine's Day * Love Crust (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Lovie) * Sundried Tomato Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heartichoke (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Nestor) * Provolone Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Jackson) St. Paddy's Day * Lime Soda Crust (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Ricki) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Green Onions (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Lorenz) * Avocado (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Heather) Fanofkinopio's Birthday * Classic Crust (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Fanofkinopio) * Tomato and BBQ Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Fanofkinopio's Birthday) * Controversial Condiments (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Mary) * Pimento Olives (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Jade) Cinco de Mayo * Taco Crust (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Antonio) * Salsa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Isabelle) * Oaxaca Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Lilli) Summer Luau * Coconut Crust (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Mae) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Glazed Ham (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Lachesis) * Ahi Tuna (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Myrrh) Starlight Jubilee * Cornbread Crust (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Starr) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Beef Brisket (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Charlotte) * Fried Onion Ring (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Logan) Minigames * Saucy Shot * Catch or Fall? * Dizzying Decisions * Mex's Mess * Curry Camp * Freeze-Putt * Ai's Animals Stickers Trivia: * This is the first game that France is unlocked at a high rank. Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar